Forbidden
by Sous Mon Parapluie
Summary: Rose picked Dimitri, or more accurately he took her back. Now everything is all right, she's happy, they're together, everything is perfect. But she can't stop thinking of a certain green eyed man. He pops up in her dreams but they're not spirit induced. Adrian is gone now but she wonders why suddenly she wishes to be with him instead of Dimitri. Sorry summary sucks!


Chapter 1 – Leaving

**A/N This is my first Vampire Academy story please tell me what you think **

_I was burning; everywhere that his lips grazed set my skin aflame, my cheek, my jawline, and then my neck, he went lower and lower my breasts, my stomach. There was an insatiable heat forming in between my legs, as his lips moved down. His hot breath tickling me in my most private part, giving me goose bumps. I smiled and wanting to let him know that it was ok I looked down. His seductive brown eyes, dark brown hair, tanned skin, and chiseled muscles were what I was expecting. Instead emerald green eyes met my own, his brown highlighted hair tousled and his smile mischievous. A wave of panic hit me because the man causing these reactions in me wasn't Dimitri but Adrian Ivashkov._

I woke with a sweat, looking around my room for any signs of disturbance; I found none. "It was only a dream Rose, nothing else," I muttered to myself. But the question wasn't weather it was a dream or not. I wanted to know why I was having a dream about Adrian when I was one hundred percent sure of my love for Dimitri. Adrian and I were done, I chose Dimitri; every time we were together my heart gave a squeeze and my love only grew. Right?

After all Adrian had already left with Jill, he had started school again, he was far away, and I hadn't seen him in month's; why did I suddenly have to dream of him.

"Rose? Are you awake yet?" asked my partner Cyril peeking through the door.

"What time is it? Am I late?" I glanced at my clock, 3:15 A.M. I still had about three more hours until it was my time to wake up. Unless there was an emergency, with that train of thought I was out of bed in a second. "What's wrong? Where's Lissa? What happened?" I was walking around my room picking out clothes and looking for my shoes.

"Don't worry Rose, Lissa is fine. We're just going somewhere but it's important that no one find out." He walked in and looked around, "Remember, pack enough for about five or six days; we shouldn't be gone long."

"Where are we going? Why is this so sudden?" I was only getting more and more confused by the second. Completely dressed by now I sat on my bed waiting for answers.

"It isn't sudden it's been planned for weeks, I thought you knew." He answered looking confused. "And about where, well we're going to go pay Princess Jill a visit."

It was quiet in the van, not a single word had been said since everyone had shuffled on. I wanted so bad to question Lissa, to demand that she explain why she hadn't told me of this. It was times like these that made me miss the bond.

Of course I couldn't demand that she tell me, her being the queen and all. My guarding partners would not take kindly to my interrogating her. But then again we could have a civil conversation, even if everyone else would hear every word in this awkwardly quiet van.

Leaning into her I whispered, "So how come this was a surprise to me, My Queen." The sarcasm dripped off my voice, sickly sweet. I felt bad but how could she keep this from me, what could be so important that she had to leave Court.

"Rose, please." She seemed very stressed; she turned to look me in the eye. Pleading me to not make scene, to just accept it. I looked away crossing my arms, it was my duty to listen to her and protect her but why couldn't she tell me such a simple detail.

"Yes, your Highness," through the window I could see the trees rushing by and all the green started to make me nauseous.

"Rose, don't be so disrespectful, mind your manners." Cyril gave me a patronizing look and then turned to Lissa. "We're almost to the airport now your Highness, after that you should be able to rest on the flight."

"How come you can say whatever you want, but yet you tell me off?" I stated as I kept staring out the window. I tried my best to ignore how everyone else in the van tensed as if waiting for an argument to break out.

"Rose, please," he muttered. "You-"

"Please what! You plead to me but you don't tell me what you want!" I could feel anger bubbling up inside me I really didn't want to cause a scene but the rage in me was growing. I couldn't blame the bond, so then I knew that something else was upsetting me. I really had been trying in the past months to work on my anger issues but apparently they were only building up. "You just wish I would disappear don't you Cyril, wouldn't you love that! Well guess what buddy?! I'm not going anywhere, not as long as Lissa still wants me around."

I felt a strong hand on my right shoulder, a slight squeeze. "Rose calm down, no one is conspiring against you. Relax." His voice –which usually did relax me- just put me more on edge because suddenly I was remembering this morning's dream.

_Soft hands that had never know manual labor, running up and down my body. His eyes bright, shinning even, his smirk captivating._

"Rose! Rose, are you ok?" Lissa was shaking me, she looked panicked. My eyes finally managed to fully focus on her and I instantly pushed her off. She took a hold of my arms and stared into my eyes.

"I'm fine, really. I'm fine." I looked around, everyone was staring at me. Cyril and Aleksandr in the front, Lissa and Nadja beside me, and in the back were Gavrel, Christian, and Dimitri. Their eyes were all trained on me their scrutiny only worsening the situation.

Until finally Aleksandr broke the silence, "We're here everyone, resume formation." Everyone was instantly on guardian mode Lissa and Christian in the middle, the people from the other two vans getting closer. Sonya was coming along with them so she came near, a smile in her face.

We started for the private jet, Dimitri and Gavrel being far guards even though the airport should have been more than safe. Once inside the jet I took the seat next to Lissa, Christian was about to protest when she gave him a warning glance. He and Dimitri took a seat right behind us. After everyone was settled in, I turned to look at her she had no escape: after all a five hour flight awaited us.


End file.
